


Camilla Potter - Avengers

by KiraKyuu



Series: K9's Plunnie Farm [3]
Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKyuu/pseuds/KiraKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't really wanted to get involved. She was 'ordinary' for once, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camilla Potter - Avengers

**Camellia Potter – Ordinary**

_Set During the Avengers Movie_

Agent Hill didn't think much of the Potter girl before the entire Loki incident. Before that she was just an average technician, who looked average, acted average, and seemed almost completely ordinary compared to the more extraordinary people that Hill knew and knew of.

And then Hill got to witness something extraordinary from the 'ordinary' woman. When the Helicarrier came under attack, all Potter did was stand up and move out of the room. Thing was, Hill could have sworn a faint silver light refracted around the woman, so she followed, suspicious.

Potter led Hill to the hangar, and watched the Hulk throw around Thor like a rag doll for a short time. A sharp whistle from Potter drew the Hulk's attention, and it stared at her with acid green eyes. Before the not-so-ordinary woman could say anything, one of the many offensive planes took a shot at the big guy. Lucky for the pilot, Potter whistled again as he was pulling away, as the Hulk was charging. Almost immediately, Hulk stopped, turned, looked at the woman who called him like a pet.

" _Sit._ " Hill startled at the sibilant and melodic whisper from Potter – nothing like the woman's usual rougher voice. The Hulk plopped heavily onto the floor and Potter moved on, Hill trailing after her.

CP-O

Fury looked at Potter flatly, but she merely stared back blankly. The other Avengers – Thor, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton – looked between the two, curiosity and nervousness obvious.

"And _when_ , exactly, where you planning on telling me that you had abilities to rival that of Loki's?" Fury finally demanded.

"Never," Potter replied bluntly. Before Fury could start a tirade, she continued. "If people have faith in me – why can't I repay it and have faith in them? If I step into every one of your fights, of your petty problems, you'll become lazy, you'll become reliant on my power. It's why it was taken away from the vast majority of the Oh-So-Great Human Race," she stated.

"What do you mean, if people have faith in you? What power?" Fury demanded steadily.

"All legends are based on fact. So, why are there always stories of Magic? If there was Magic, it would surely be here now, yes?" Potter replied, an almost-taunting smirk curling her lips. A ripple of understanding ran through those present.

"This is what became of the _**Seiðr**_?" Thor inquired, "They became too reliant upon the Gift, and you took it away?"

Potter shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh, no, not me. My Predecessor. I may be two hundred years old, but I am not old enough to gift or take magic from a living being. A dead one, yes, but life is _so_ much more complicated," she almost drawled.

In the end, SHIELD received no answers – neither did the Asguardians, for that matter. No one had any answers as to _who_ or _what_ Potter really was, except herself, and she was not giving that out anytime soon. Just as well, because she vanished not long later, as if she had never existed. Hill didn't remember her. Fury and the Avengers team did, but only just. They _knew_ of her, but they knew nothing _about_ her.

From far above, Magic looked down upon the world which she – in her past lives – had sown life, and smiled, confidant that, one day, they would get it right, and everything would be better for it. She had every confidance that they would succeed – they always found a way, after all. But, just in case, she would watch over them from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. She was the embodiment of Magic, born in the 1800's, which is roughly the time period that the Wizarding World was stuck in. A reincarnation of the embodiment of Magic, to be more specific. A little bit inspired by Inuyasha, the Bad Wolf&/TARDIS from Doctor Who, and my own opinions on deities and why they don't bother us, if they even exist.
> 
> On a side note, the camellia flower means perfection and gratitude.


End file.
